dwofandomcom-20200223-history
Bronze Pike
'Basic Information' *'Moveset:' Zhang Fei *'Advance Skill: '''Fortitude - Grants protection against all elemental effects on you and statuses including stun. 'Basic Stats' 'Upgrade Stats' '''Note: The above values are averages. Level 1-6 weapons found in battle may vary in upgrade stats by +/- 1. (The numbers under the stat columns indicate the upgrade slots).' 'Pictures' 'Weapon Info' 'Emblems' 'Moveset' Note: *'Stagger' - Enemy weapon gets pushed up and they lean backwards. Hitting them before they can fully recover will cause them to be juggled. *'Stun' - Enemy is dazed with stars over their head and unable to move. Any attack while in this state will cause them to be juggled. *'Knock back' - Sends the enemy backwards away from you. Usually ending a combo. *'Launch' - Knocks the enemy up in the air setting them up for a juggle. *'Rotation Lock' - Inability to turn your character during the animation. *'Element' - If weapon is imbued with an orb or element, the element can be activated on this attack. "O" indicates the attack has this effect on the enemy. *'Super Armor' - Super Armor status. Cannot be flinched by normal attacks while performing this. *'Collapse/Burn Out/Knockdown' - An attack may have one of these 3 effects. Collapse = fall to the ground similar to dying, can continuously combo with another attack with this effect, can be done in almost any state except juggle. Burn Out = causes the enemy to crumple to the ground while on fire, next hit causes a juggle. Knockdown = enemy is swept off of their feet instantly falling straight down. *Charge 1 and Charge 6 depend on the Emblem *Charge 3 gets longer with Combo upgrades. Can end Charge 3 prematurely if you don't continue to press Charge Attack. 'Siege Damage' This section is for the number of attacks will land on structures and juggernauts when used on them. 'Unrivaled Generals Moveset' This section is to list any differences in moveset if you are using a Spirit of the general or the chance you become the general from a Musou Soul during Survival Match. * Differences from normal moveset Charge 1 stomps back with the right foot creating a small AoE. Charge 6 stomps the ground with the right foot creating a large AoE. * Emblems to mimic Generals moveset N/A 'Musou' Note: True Musou will deal fire damage in addition to having the same animation as the normal Musou, the finisher however is different. 'Musou Length' This table lists the musou stat and how much musou is needed to increase the number of hits in your musou. (Assuming you use the full bar when you musou.) Do note that the musou stat values here may not necessarily be the lowest threshold needed on the musou stat to increase the number of musou hits. It's just a guaranteed stat that has been tested. 'Video Demonstration' 'Motion Damage Values' *D = Dash attack, N# = Normal attack, E# = Evolution attack, JN = Jump Normal, JC = Jump Charge, C# = Charge attack, True = True Musou. *What do these values mean? They determine how much damage you do per swing. Refer to the Battle Mechanics page for more details. *The N in the values represents each hit in multi-hit attacks such as jump charges, C3s, and Musous. The final number is the finisher of the combo. *E8 always causes the enemy to be juggled often causing the E9 hit to do 50% damage. The value that is written in the table is the estimated value that E9 would cause if the enemy was not being juggled 'Temper Builds' 'Capture/Showdown/Destroy' 'Defeat' 'Confront/Survival Match' Note: 'Builds listed here are the number of stars you should put in each stat. The order goes: Attack, Damage, Defense, Life, Musou. So a build of "43320" means to put: 4 stars in Attack, 3 stars in Damage, 3 stars in Defense, 2 stars in Life, and 0 stars in Musou. For paired up modes a circle denotes which mode the build is specified for. 'Tips 'PvP/Confront' A great weapon for CF if worked out, few people know about its power. This weapon can deliver nice counter attacks, its true power is unleashed with a player that knows how to take the most out of it. The Advance and jump charge are features that give you a good advantage, and enable you to do nice counter attacks, but to maximize the effect of your attacks it's recommended that you use either Moon or Crescent on C1, using Fire element is also a good idea if combined with the musou, since is a juggled type one, but this is not the best element for this weapon. The base attack damage is good too, which makes this weapon a good choice, in addition, Fortitude is the best advanced skill to protect yourself against: musou spammers (Nullifies fire damage turning any true musou attack into baby slaps gunpowder fire is not element), Wind element, Lightning including one-hit kill weapons, Vorpal, and Ice, but for this to actually work you must always have Fortitude on the go, this will save your life so walk with it. Other detail is that the C3 is similar to the Halberds C3, but not handicapped, so you can do 79 base damage if you already flasked all combo slots, and this makes the enemy stagger so you can repeat the attack, a deadly tactic with fire is try to jump charge while being comboed (to make a counter) and do C5 right away, it turns the tied of combo and engulf enemy in flames, and after that do C3 and before shockwave unleash the musou, however it requires a good internet connection to get the timing right and no more than 2 enemies around. *Crescent emblem is one of the best for confront, you can use it to stop an attacking enemy or to help an ally that is being comboed, as well, take your time and wait enemy to get up so you can combo them again. *Blitz does the same effect of the T. Rods C5 on the B. Pike C4. *Ice, by far it's the best element on this weapon, but you need to have a high Ice output and use its C3 to freeze 360 degree, this can cause severe disruptions in the enemies formation, giving your allies time and space to fight, while making a lot of extra elemental damage, take note that while frozen the enemy will take non-juggled damage. *Vorpal isn't a really good element for this weapon, this element will only be active on charges, but if you insists, you can spam C5 to do more damage. Vorpal is an option because its musou is relatively weak without fire and if you make a Vorpal build out of it, take advantage of its high life and raise the blue bar defense to maximum, one thing though. *Conclusion: A good weapon to play if you build it well, and learn to fight with it. Category:Weapon